


Christmas? Really?

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Hates Christmas, Motel, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, burger, diner, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: This is the first chapter of a SPN-Christmas series
Team Free Will and Jinxy (OFC) are checking in to a DIner after a hunt and Dean suddently realized it's Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four weeks until CHristmas Eve  
> I had this tiny little series in mind and I hope I will get it finished until Christmas
> 
> Have fun with Dean as Christmas Grinch, a very confused HumanCas, Sam and Jinxy, a Christmas-loving female hunter.

Dean steered the car down the road, heading forward to the bunker. The hunt had gone well, but they needed more time to kill the vampires than they had planned.  
“We should take a rest somewhere and eat something. I am starving”, Jinxy mentioned from behind, leaning forward to the two brothers at the front seat. Dean looked up to the red haired girl, nodding silently.  
“There is a diner open next town. Some Burger and French Fries would be a really good idea.”  
The elder Winchester moved slightly on his seat, changing the tape they had listen to. A few seconds later the guitar sound of Iron Maiden echoed through the car and Jinxy fall back into her seat. 

Eight month ago, she had joined the Winchesters on their hunts and six month ago, she settled down at the bunker. Life was easy with the boys and sometimes it felt like finding two elder brothers. One of the few things hard to handle, was old school rock on tapes. She didn’t become accustomed to Dean’s music favorites. Bands, which were famous before she even was born. But the driver usually picks the music. And Dean never let go of Baby.

Jinxy made herself comfortable again and looked to Cas. The angel next to her was sleeping, the head rested against the window, his jacket used as a pillow. Since he had become human a few weeks ago, he had to handle all these human stuff like sleeping and eating. He did well, but hadn’t internalized a steady rhythm. Jinxy worried about him. The last eight months, Cas had become a very good friend, maybe the best one she ever had. She got to know him as angel. A bit stiff sometimes, but with a good heart and an angelmojo. This mojo was gone and now, Cas was like a student in the first class of the school of life.  
They stayed silent, just listening to the music, until Dean indicated onto a parking place. A big sign, twinkling in a bright red and blue, showed the name of the small diner, which was called "Mom’s Diner". 

“Looks cozy”; Dean smiled, stopping Baby’s engine. The music was fading and that was the moment Cas awoke, looking around confused.  
“Are we already at home?”; he asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.  
“Not really. But food is quite as good as a warm bunker.”   
The Red-haired climbed out of the warm car and a shiver run down her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself and jumped up and down.  
“Damn, is this a new ice age?”  
“Don’t think so. But if you see Scrat chasing a nut… tell me.”  
Sam had left the car and smiled over to Jinxy, who still jumped around. It was really cold outside. With every breath a small cloud rose into the dark sky.  
“How does a nut correspond with this cold weather?”, Cas asked, looking confused to Jinxy. “I didn’t understand that reference.”  
“Haven’t you seen Ice Age the movie?”  
While Jinxy was explaining the film, they moved to the small house, which was surrounded by the smell of fresh made burgers.  
“I could eat the whole fridge.” Dean’s hand moved in circles over his own stomach, which grumbled loudly.

They entered the Diner and the first thing they saw was a big, blinking Christmas tree. Holiday lights were twinkling over the bar and some colorful stars were hanging from the ceiling. The soft voice of Dean Martin singing “White Christmas” filled the room, fighting against the sizzling sound of the brazier.  
“What the hell…?” Dean stood next to the door, his face petrified with horror.  
“Hello, how can I help you?”   
A brightly smiling young man entered the room, carrying plates in his hand and a Christmas hat on his head.  
“We just want to eat something. Hope, it is not closed?” Sam had crossed the room to the bar, smiling apologetically.  
“Oh, sure. We are 24/7. So come in, take a seat. Cards are on table.”  
The friendly “Christmas elf” brought them to one of the tables, decorated with candles in a glass and colorful Christmas accessories. With a sigh Dean collapsed onto his seat, eventually hiding his face behind his hands.  
“Don’t tell me, we have Christmas time again”, he muttered, shaking his head.  
“Yes, we have. Four weeks until the day of the days.”  
Jinxy smiled widely, while looking around. Dean had still buried his face, while Sam was making a gesture with his head to make her shut up. Cas seemed to have no interest in Christmas talk and studied the card with a brought grin and the interjection, that the diners serve five different styles of bacon-cheeseburgers.  
“Aw, do we have a Christmas Grinch here”; Jinxy asked, after they ordered their food.  
“I am not. I just don't get the hype about Christmas and that freaking-virgin-getting-baby-thing. It’s just…”  
A slightly cough drew the attention to the former angel, sitting next to Jinxy.  
“What, Cas?”  
“I just want to mention, that my father had the ability to impregnant a woman without intercourse. Even we angels are able to…”  
“Too much information, Cas.”   
Dean lifted his finger and waved it around to show that he definitely didn’t want to know, how angels do their personal bedtime story. But the pictures in his head had already grown up and he shook his head desperately, pressing his palm against his forehead.  
“Hell, Chuck… really… I mean, if he wanted to have a holy baby, why without having some fun?”  
“God needed no fun. He is…God and that’s not a funny thing. It is really serious to impregnant Mary and…”  
“Just, shut up.”  
“Why do you ask me, if you want me to shut up?”  
Cas shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head in confusion, looking at Dean and waiting for an explanation.  
“Sometimes people asked questions without wanting to get an answer. It’s more like a statement. It’s like entering a room, seeing something weird and asking ‘What the fuck?”  
Sam explained in the hope of ending the discussion. 

They eat their food, talking about the hunt they had finished hours ago. And when they realized, the diner was part of a small motel, they decided to stay the night. They grabbed their bags and when Dean entered one of the two rooms, they had rented, Sam followed without a discussion, making clear that Cas and Jinxy had to share a room.   
“Just preventing further Christmas discussions”, he smiled, leaving Jinxy and Cas outside the room door.


End file.
